The Passing of King Elessar
by Angelina Sparrow
Summary: Tear jerker about Aragorn's last days. Please RR!


The Passing of King Elessar  
By Glorindiel  
  
Through deeds great and grim was the great King Elessar come, a noble man of Gondor and the leader of the Dúnedain. For long years, he lived in peace with his beloved and beautiful wife, Arwen. The great Queen was of Elf descent, but chose a mortal life to be with her love, just as her forbearer of so many years, Lúthien Tinúviel.  
  
The year 1541 of the 4th Age... The white tree had withered a slight bit in the last few passing years. Lord Aragorn, King Elessar, Elfstone, was coming to the end of his long years. The great king had become shadowed and wearied by his long toil on this earth. He had taken to walking the paths of the woods in thought or with Arwen – who still had the grace of a young woman, even though she too, had aged with time. Arwen was in great distress at the quick withering of the man whom she had pledged her heart to, forsaking her own immortality. Neither had she ever experienced death. It was on this day in late February that Elessar took Arwen into the woods and strolled in silence for a time, and then with great labor, he spoke, "Arwen, vanimelda, Im ambar collo nin si, ré a dú. Nin calma nar metuva. Arwen, I will die soon." A hush came over her and a silent tear made its way down her fair face. She took a few deep breaths, "We both knew and feared this in our hearts. Do not exhaust your breath on wasted words. Live today, and do not waste time with tomorrow until it is upon us." His eyes were full of sorrow, but Elessar tried to smile for the lady in front of him. His hand reached up and brushed her hair from her face. Her eyes trembled and a gasp escaped her lips. Her shoulders quavered and he took her to him and embraced her lovingly. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pressing to the familiar coarse hair and velvet robes, never again would she feel as safe and cared for as when her love was near. Tears spotted the velvet shirt and trickled down the coarse woven fabric of his cloak, only to end in a blemish of wet on his shoulder. It was like life, you find yourself falling into a situation and once you land at the end, you find the conclusion of your purpose as well. Aragorn's purpose was to help defeat Sauron in the Battle of the Ring and to lead his lands as king for many years. He had fulfilled both, now the conclusion of his purpose was at hand. Elessar pulled back and held her shoulders at arm's length. He could not help smiling a bit at the beauty she still retained. "Arwen, do not be afraid, I will always be with you in spirit and mind. Egla na úestel. Do not forsake hope. It will abandon you forever then." She nodded and turned away, trying not to fly into his arms and stay in them for the rest of eternity. Taken by early grief, she ran from him. He followed and sought her in the deepening of trees. Arwen tripped on a root and lay sprawled across the ground, sobbing. Elessar found her and dropped to her side. Cradling her, he spoke words of love and joy into her ear in Elvish. That night, Arwen slept little and thought greatly. What would she do when Aragorn passed? Where would she go? Not to the Undying Lands, she was not immortal anymore. Who would she turn to? Only one Elf besides her was left in Middle-earth – Legolas, son of Thranduil. She felt lost and overwhelmed with these contemplations, it was not a feeling of mystery and a want to solve it, it was a feeling of being alone and lost.  
  
At long last, the King Elessar was bedridden. Each day was an agony for Arwen to watch her beloved unable to get out of his kingly bed. Each day she sat by his side, holding his large, but soft hand. Arwen sent for the last remaining members of the Fellowship –Legolas, and Gimli. The days of February wore to an end and March the first came. Arwen sat at Aragorn's bed as usual. Near midday, he reached out and put his hand to her cheek, eyes full of sadness that he was looking his last upon his beautiful wife. "Arwen..." he began, but she put her trembling finger to his lips, she knew what was coming then. "Shhhh. Don't speak, you are weak enough, don't waste your breath on useless words." "I never waste my breath talking to you," he chuckled, but it was a hollow sound. "Arwen vanimelda, namárië..." With that, his hand slowly fell from her face and hung from the side of the bed. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the Great King Elessar, had passed. Arwen gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "No..." she murmured. She bent forward with much effort and kissed his forehead, then took up his hand and laid it upon his breast. Legolas put his hand upon her shoulder and she turned and buried her face into his shoulder, sobbing like a young child.  
  
Two days later, Gimli went to the Dwarves' realm to look upon it one last time before he and Legolas sailed away to the Grey Havens. Legolas stayed with Arwen to condole her since she was alone; Aragorn's son and daughters had left a while ago and had not yet learned of their father's death. A memorial was erected for the fallen king and Arwen went into mourning. As her father had said before he left for the Grey Havens, she walked in twilight, bound to her grief. But her father had not said she should suffer alone. Legolas often walked in the forest with her, talking of the deeds of Aragorn, or not talking at all, just being there beside her. One day, she walked alone to a clearing she hadn't noticed before. There sat Legolas, humming to himself. He motioned for her to sit beside him and she obliged. She leaned her head against him and started to cry again for Aragorn. Legolas stroked her hair, trying to comfort her, and then he started to sing to her in Elvish. She calmed a bit and listened, the song was from his heart, not his mind. He was making it up as he went along.  
  
When the song was finished, Arwen stood and waited for Legolas. He put his arm around her back and they walked back to the castle. Before they came out of the woods, they stopped and Legolas stroked her brow, then bent down and kissed Arwen Undómiel. Aragorn had been like a brother to him many times, and she, like a sister. He left the next day for the Grey Havens, never to be seen again by Arwen.  
  
Now the grief was nearing unbearable for Arwen as she had none left of whom to turn to. She could not turn to the Elves, there were none left; the Hobbits that had accompanied the late king were across the Sea or dead; Men faded and passed by quicker than any; and Dwarves were rarely seen by mortal any more. Arwen was alone and it fell upon her as a heavy burden. She not only grieved for her love, but for all that she would never see again.  
  
Elrond passed a hand over his face, saddened by the pain his daughter was in, angered at himself for letting her stay. He left the great Palantír that he had seen her in and stalked down the flowered path. Gandalf had been sitting near and heard his old friend coming. "Elrond, Halfelven, greetings friend. I have not seen you about lately." He stood and took up the stride of the Elf. "I am sorry, but I return no greetings at this time, I can't believe..." Gandalf finished for him. "That you left your daughter to that fate. Yes, my friend, although it was not your doing. Arwen made the decision herself." "But that I let her stay!" Elrond stopped suddenly and his robes billowed around him, making him seem a menacing threat. "It was for a man...a...mortal! Men are the greatest weakness ever to befall life! Without Men this land would be safe, without Men I would be in Middle- earth, without Men...my daughter would be with me now!" Elrond stalked off, leaving Gandalf to wonder at his friend's behavior. The old wizard turned and walked off, towards the dominion of the Valar.  
  
Eldarion and his sisters came at once to their sorrowed mother. She spoke briefly to each and smiled the last of the smiles that she could dig up from the depths of her soul. "Mother, come with us and stay for you are far too consumed in grief and doubt to live solely by yourself," two of her daughters pleaded. "I shall stay by the fallen king's side until I too pass from this world." With that, Arwen turned from her children's sides and fled, fearing that she would not live up to her promise and leave with them. In her room, she took up a bundle of clothes, food, and drink and left her castle to live in the forests beside the burial of Elessar.  
  
"She chose her life herself, only she can take back the decision." Gandalf was tired of endless debate with the great kings and queens of the Valar. "But blindly did she take that vow and blindly now does she wander." "The Grey Havens is an abode for the immortal." "She was born immortal and will live a far longer life than other women." The Valar was silent and they conversed among themselves. The wizard stood in front of them, leaning more on his staff, wearied by the day. He had come to beg the Valar to take Arwen Undómiel to their hearts and bring her to live with her kind, where she belonged. At long last, the King spoke, "Arwen took her chance for love, and now she will be restored of that chance for her father's love." Gandalf's face brightened and he stood a little straighter. "But, she must live in Middle-earth for nine and twenty years before she is brought to her father." "As you like," Gandalf bent his head, and then left the throne room.  
  
Twenty nine years passes quickly in the Grey Havens. Elrond paced as he anticipated the arrival of his long awaited daughter. He looked across the Sea and finally spotted the swan ship, like a soft wisp of cloud that was bringing her to the Immortal Lands. It docked and Elrond ran up the stairs and embraced Arwen tightly. Tears ran from his eyes, mostly from joy, but some from the sadness of seeing Arwen's beauty marred by age. "Father, I will always live by your side now." She whispered. The wind whipped her dress about and caught her hair. For a brief moment, she looked as fair as when she was living with him in Rivendell, but the moment passed, as all things do. Never to be seen again by mortal eyes.  
  



End file.
